supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of compatible ratings and reviews by compatible noun/Level 1
The first level was released on December 3, 2013. Each level contains 22 nouns, including the final set. 5thCent Entertainment (2011-present) (0 points) 1~4 *1: **Tariko Kirochu (age 15) **Sophie the Otter (age 14) **Takako Sato (age 25) ~ Is "chartster" a combination of "chart" and "monster"? **Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (age 20) ~ You....you.....MONSTER! **Chartfanlover (age 25) ~ As bad as Unstoppable Missy Floorz and BME Pain Olympics! And Oksana Velykazhinka! You deserved to be a boss in Sophie the Otter: Tough Girl. 5~7 8~10 Pokemon Black and Blue (created in 2012) (10 points) 1~4 5~7 *5: **Tariko Kirochu (age 15) **Toshio Samo (age 6) ~ (Translation: F*** OFF! I hate American McDonald's resturaunts because I think it's unhealthy and too American, and I like Pokemon, and I don't give a s***!) **Kai Hiwatari (age 12) 8~10 *6: *7: *8: *9: *10: **Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel Pokemon Red, White, and Blue (created in 2013) (30 points) 1~4 5~7 8~10 *8: **Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel IIDNA (created in 2012) (60 points) 1~4 5~7 8~10 *9: **Toshio Samo (age 6) Unstoppable Missy Floorz (2013-present) (100 points) 1~4 *1: **Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ Just the worst thing shown on TV ever! It's just plain sick! **Nicole Birou-Jennings (age 22) ~ Totally horrible, and I don't want to see it again. **Lucy Iconic (age 15) ~ I have a TV.com account like I said before and I rated this the lowest! **Chartfanlover (age 25) ~ Oksana Svetlana Velykazhinka, you are so sick. Why did it release on Reicheru the Yokai Spirit's 14th birthday, and why did the episode 'Deluxe Fried Otterz' air on Sophie's 14th birthday? 5~7 8~10 Giuseppe Todaro (age 22) (150 points) 1~4 5~7 8~10 *10: **Stacie Todaro (age 19) RFL (created in 2013) (210 points) 1~4 5~7 8~10 Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (age 20) (280 points) 1~4 5~7 8~10 ThePlankton5165 (2011-present) (360 points) 1~4 5~7 8~10 TSChartShow (2011-present) (450 points) 1~4 5~7 8~10 *8: ** *9: **Takako Sato (age 25) ~ Thanks for teaching Plankton how to make a music chart possible! You said with AVS Video Converter! *10: ** Freak Foor (created in 2012) (550 points) 1~4 5~7 8~10 Oksana Velykazhinka (age 25) (660 points) 1~4 *Sophie the Otter *Chartfanlover *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit *Reicheru (Another) *Marilou the Otter *Toshio Samo *Satoko Samo *Paula Iconic *Another Giuseppe Todaro 5~7 8~10 G.I. Giuseppe (2012-present) (780 points) 1~4 5~7 8~10 *8: *9: *10: **Alessandro Todaro (age 59) **Stacie Todaro (age 19) **Giovanni Todaro (age 16) Kentucky Fried Chicken (created in 1930) (910 points) 1~4 5~7 8~10 *10: **Giuseppe Todaro (age 22) ~ THIS IS AMAZING!!! IT'S ONE OF THE BEST RESTAURANTS EVER!!! PETA (created in 1980) (1050 points) 1~4 *1 **Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (age 20) ~ Just, go away, Don't make everyone go vegan, I can do what I want with animals **Toshio Samo (age 6) ~ (Translation: I'm a celebrity, the highest in child actors, since-uhh, motherf***ing PETA prostesters) **Shika Koshi (age 6) ~ (Translation: I'm glad me and Toshio declined to join that, hurting them, it's in my DNA!) **Nicole Birou-Jennings (age 22) ~ You tried to make everyone go total vegan, YOU FAILED!!! Your flash games made 0% sense! It's worth absolutely nothing! IDNA is way better! They taught you many lessons!! **Giuseppe Todaro (age 22) ~ You are absolutely f***ing useless and f***ing worthless! **Takako Sato (age 25) ~ Just as bad as Unstoppable Missy Floorz and BME Pain Olympics! **Satoko Samo (age 25) ~ (Translation: PROTEST POKEMON OR MARIO ONE MORE TIME, I'LL F***ING KILL EVERY PETA MEMBER AND SUPPORTER, AND SHOOT THEIR SNOTTY A** HEADS OFF!) **Princess Starlight (age 11) 5~7 8~10 *10 **Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel ~ Yes! I am never going back! I will not stop until I see every animal abuser is severy punished and arrested, by all means necessary. Trivia *According to many characters, PETA is the most hated noun in the series. Noragami (2010-present) (1200 points) 1-4 5-7 8-10 Sailor Moon (2013 reboot) (1992-1997, 2013-present (counted only)) (1360 points) 1-4 *1 **Giuseppe Todaro (age 22) ~ WHAT KINDS OF GIVEN NAMES ARE VENUS, SATURN, THOSE ARE F***ING PLANETS!!! WTF?!?! AND I REALLY HATE JAPANESE PEOPLE!!! **Satoko Samo (age 25) ~ (Translation: God! Usagi is so annoying! honestly, that f***ing b**** needs to stop being a big baby) *2 ** *3 ** *4 ** 5-7 *5 ** *6 ** *7 ** 8-10 *8 **Takako Sato (age 25) ~ It's a 9.8 compared to the older versions! The PGSM is an amazing addition! *9 ** *10 **Princess Starlight (age 11) BME Pain Olympics (1530 points) 1-4 5-7 8-10 The Chase (1710 points) 1-4 5-7 8-10 The Exorcist (1900 points) 1-4 5-7 8-10 The Beyond (2100 points) 1-4 5-7 8-10 TBA game (final set in level 1) Category:Lists